


天亮了

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 为了回报纲吉的温柔，狱寺带着纲吉逃走了。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	天亮了

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

01  
古老的欧洲城堡隐匿在森林深处，浓绿掩映下的灰色外墙显得典雅而沧桑。空气中弥漫着馥郁的玫瑰花香，让人欲醉不醉。蓝天上不时掠过一片灰白，林鸟的叫声幽幽地传出来。  
巨大的落地窗后，一只稚嫩但秀美的手轻轻落在黑白琴键上，然后用力地叩击下去。另一只手随之跟上，在宽长的键盘上抚出一串低沉的和弦，应和着低沉的主旋律仿佛暗流涌动又像心潮起伏。一首由协奏曲改编而来的卡农，依旧不失忧伤沉重。  
大段的留白似乎刻意压抑。曲调渐走渐低，像谁的心事回旋在半空……  
狱寺突然睁开了眼。清晨的阳光穿过他透明的眼睑，唤醒了他的理智。他猛地一蹙眉，抬手遮住了情绪复杂而略显冰冷的眼睛。  
怎么会，梦到了那么久以前的事？  
良久，他坐起身看向窗外。井盛町的平凡景色让他烦躁的心情稍稍平静。他轻轻地“切”了一声，在空寥的和室里没有荡出半点回响。虽然碧昂琪已经来到了日本，但他从来没想过要和姐姐一起住。反倒是对方轻而易举地搬进了沢田家这点，让他有些（没承认过的）羡慕嫉妒没有恨。  
他站起身，微微眯眼的样子像一只慵懒的猫。  
天亮了。

02  
又是一个明媚的清晨。狱寺早早来到了沢田家门口，等待着他最亲爱的十代首领出门。  
他还能清楚记得第一次这么做时的场景。当他九十度鞠躬向纲吉大声道早安时，惊慌失措的少年被吓得立刻来推他的肩，嘴里还不停地说着“狱寺君你在干什么不要对我行这么大的礼啊！”什么的。而当他随之直起身郑重回答“这是我身为您的左右手的职责，十代目”时，对方更是涨红了整张脸，褐色的湿润眼眸都不知道该望向哪里：“都说了不要叫十代目了真是好奇怪……”然而终究是默许了他的这种行为。  
少年一直是这样温柔地包容着别人的人，狱寺也一直知道。  
自那之后他就爱上了每天早起，去纲吉门口等他一起上学。一方面是因为心中坚信的左右手的职责，另一方面则是因为那样的纲吉实在是可爱，像只小动物露出了柔软的肚皮，让他忍不住想要去逗一逗。  
当然这个邪恶的念头直到他们确认了关系英明神武脸皮薄的岚守大人也没有承认过。  
这让他觉得他那单调重复的无聊生活终于有所依托。  
每天能看到沢田纲吉美好的笑脸，已经是他这辈子能想到的最浪漫的事。  
而现在他的浪漫走到了他的面前。狱寺不由想要露出笑脸大声说早安，却又在瞬间微微沉下脸。或许是纲吉本不擅隐藏心事，温柔的笑容带着不安与勉强，眼角带着深沉的疲惫。  
大概是没有收到惯例的问好，纲吉疑惑地看向他的朋友，在看到那张面对他难得有些肃穆的脸时不由得也愣了一下。“狱寺君……你没事吧？”  
狱寺对纲吉这种担忧的神情最没脾气。他叹了一口气，心说需要关心的人明明是你不是吗十代首领？可是直接的关心之语却总让他觉得别扭。“我没事，反而是十代目你……你有事吗？”说完他就变了脸：这话真是蠢透了！  
“诶？”纲吉眨了眨眼睛，没反应过来。  
“啧！”狱寺微微侧头，不敢去看那双清澈的眼睛。他烦躁地抓了抓头发。“我是说，十代目你看起来很累，而且好像有心事。”说出这么直白的话让他的耳朵都羞红了，“我很担心”四个字却是再也吐不出口。  
纲吉又眨巴眨巴眼，然后蓦地失落地垮下了脸。“……被狱寺君看出来了啊。”  
语气中那股子沮丧把狱寺吓了一跳。他忍不住伸手扶上了少年的肩，脸上是不忍与惊惶。“对不起十代目我不是故意让您伤心的！说出那些话我真是罪该万死我……”  
他停住了，因为纲吉抓住了他空闲的另一只手的手腕。  
小小的温热的掌心贴着他手腕处的那一小圈皮肤，烫得他几乎立刻要甩开手。分明的颤抖的指尖覆着一层因肌肤相亲的热度而产生的薄汗。多么奇妙……这是十代首领的手。这样想着的狱寺不由觉得脸上升起了极高的温度，他告诉自己再这样下去自己一定会被烧死，可是又忍不住有些留恋。  
因为从小讨厌近距离接触，狱寺从来没有被人这么抓住过手腕，除了那个记忆中的温柔女人，他的生身母亲。他从未想到过被接触的感觉是这样细腻温和，柔软得连他的心都快化成汪洋大海。  
他忍不住微微低头去看纲吉的发顶，而对方倔强地不再抬头。  
再这样站下去只怕要迟到，可是两个人都没有意识到这一点。  
又过了许久，狱寺一直看着纲吉，心中没有丝毫的不耐烦。他的眼中流连着难以描摹的神色。若说除了对纲吉的关切之外还有什么情绪停留在他心中，那便是不舍与自责，还有微小的不可言明的欣喜。  
纲吉突然用另一只手抹了抹脸。“狱寺君。”他低低地喊。  
“嗯？”狱寺的回答也是小心翼翼的低沉。  
“我想拜托你一件事……不，应该说是任性的乞求。”他似乎终于有了勇气，慢慢抬起头，褐色的大眼睛里是一片水光潋滟。“今天放学之后，请你带着我逃走吧。”  
狱寺有些惊讶地看着纲吉。对方似乎再次胆怯，瑟缩了一下又想开口，可是狱寺没有给他机会。  
“好。”毫不犹豫的回答让人异常安心。一锤定音。

03  
今天依旧是平凡的一天，也一定将是不平凡的一天。  
上课时狱寺频频走神，多次想回头去看纲吉，头转到一半又懊恼地回过来。他看着窗外那片无人的绿茵操场，脑海中浮现出早上纲吉听到回答后惊愕的表情。  
他还能记得那时少年的问题：“狱寺君都不问为什么吗？”而他这样回答：“只要是十代首领的决定，我狱寺隼人都会拼上性命去达成，而且不会有半分质疑。我只是想知道为什么十代目会选择我……”“那当然是因为，”褐发少年又一次着急地涨红了脸，“因为狱寺君是我的朋友啊！而且，狱寺君总给我可以依靠的感觉。”那双执拗的褐眸里写满了坚定与信赖。  
狱寺知道自己那时候一定是笑了。他想，原因什么的根本不重要，十代目，有你这句话就够了。  
众人期盼的放学终于来了，然而人潮中的两人心境却与其他人全然不同。狱寺转头，看到纲吉双手抓紧背包带，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。狱寺的心里也有点紧张，不由得深深呼吸，在心中对自己说：“别丢脸。”  
纲吉突然抓住了他的手腕，又一次。  
狱寺惊讶地再次转头，却只看见对方的发顶。他抿紧唇看向前方，手微微蜷缩似乎要握成拳，又慢慢放开，终于还是任由对方的体温在腕上留下印痕。他们这样穿过人流时，甚至收获了不少人惊讶的目光。狱寺虽然脸上有着红云，仍然不甘示弱地狠狠瞪视了回去。  
他们一路走到了电车站，向晚的夕阳渐渐在铁轨尽头落下地平线。  
纲吉多少有些疑惑，另一方面也可以说是没有反应过来，就这样被狱寺拽上了电车。他看了看对方在上车前塞进自己手里的车票，他们乘坐的是一班环城电车，如果不想下车，就可以无限期地坐下去。他愣了愣，抓紧了手里的车票。  
电车上几乎没有什么人。晚霞一笔笔在地板上涂抹重彩，将整个封闭空间幻化成与世隔绝的爱丽丝仙境。狱寺看了看随便找了个地方，转过身对纲吉笑着说：“就坐在这里吧，十代目。”  
不知是他的神情太过温柔美好，还是晚霞的光芒太盛，纲吉的脸上泛滥着让人目眩的绯红。他点了点头，在狱寺指着的位置上坐了下来，顺势松开了一直抓着狱寺手腕的手。狱寺看着那一小圈红痕，祖母绿的眸里不自觉地闪过难言的失落，然后他坐在了纲吉身边的位子上，却仍然小心地保持了一小段距离。  
在傍晚，再平凡的景色也似乎浓妆艳抹。他们的眼前无数次掠过这样的或者那样的橙色与红色，整个世界在这样一成不变的温暖中渐渐走向安静的黑暗。随之路灯亮起来了，车内的灯也亮起来了。人们在灯光下行进在回家的路上。  
除了此刻的沢田纲吉和狱寺隼人。  
自从上了车纲吉就没有说过话。他低头坐在那里，似乎疲惫地已经陷入了睡眠，并且就将这样一睡不醒。不过狱寺静静地看着他，并没有这样的担心。他知道纲吉是个怎样的人，也许有些时候会胆小，但是内心深处是坚韧不屈的。在那个玻璃外壳造的内心世界里，有一团不灭的火种，支持他不论遇到什么都可以站起来走下去。  
正是那团火种照亮了狱寺隼人的世界，让他开始学会信任一个人，支持一个人，为一个人付出。  
这是他的十代首领，狱寺这样想，所以没有什么是他做不到的。

04  
狱寺的出身很好，一个黑手党的大家族中唯一也是最重要的小少爷，自小就是被众人捧在手心的，也不可避免地成为了很多人羡慕的对象。然而到底生活得怎样是冷暖自知的。自小没有亲人陪伴也没有人真心疼爱的狱寺过早成熟。所以哪些人是羡慕自己，哪些人是阿谀奉承，狱寺一向分得很清楚。在他的视界中，整个世界都是冰冷功利的，所以狱寺很讨厌黑手党。  
他很早就被告知要继承家族的事务。可他的梦想是成为一名钢琴家。财大气粗的父亲大概是把这个梦想当成了小孩子的任性与憧憬，随意地为他举办了一次音乐会，请了很多人来听。狱寺一开始还兴致勃勃，以为终于有人要认可自己的才能，自己终于可以脱离大少爷的光环。可当他准备充分却因为姐姐的有毒料理而搞砸了整件事之后，看到的却是许多人仍然戴着伪善的面具向父亲夸奖自己。  
他因为基本的礼仪和父亲的要求而向那些人道谢，却对这个世界失望了。他难以抑制地想要离开。但他还小，手中还没有足够的力量。他隐忍着，只能依靠弹钢琴发泄心中的压抑与悲伤。  
直到那一天，一个温柔漂亮的女人轻轻按下了他高高扬起的手腕。  
他转过头去时脸上是平时习惯的冷漠与愤怒的面具，这是他保护的自己的外壳。然而女人宛如暖阳的微笑仿佛一下子照亮了他的世界，他愣愣地看着，接着惊讶地发现女人心疼的视线和她秀丽的琴者的手一同落到了自己的脸上。  
“怎么哭了？”女人的声音也温润好听，那一刻狱寺不知怎么想到了素未谋面的母亲。  
他惊慌地打开女人的手别过头去，自己摸了摸脸，指尖一片晶莹剔透。  
他笑自己的感性，却默认了女人的陪伴，听到她的夸奖还会有点高兴。女人会陪他弹琴，陪他聊天，陪他无声地坐着，充满了一个母亲应有的关怀和耐心。狱寺看着她美好母性的侧脸，想着也许这个人并不是真心对他好，而只是想要靠他依附上他的父亲，但那也没什么大不了的。女人不像其他人让他恶心，如果真的有那么一天，他是会同意的。  
可是女人一年只来一次，总共只来了三次。  
第四年的时候狱寺早早地就在等待，一直等到了深夜女人也没来。他心灰意冷地看向琴房门口的祖母绿眼睛里写满死寂，一种被抛弃的感觉难以自禁地涌上心头。他狠狠擦了擦没有泪水的眼睛，终于放弃地走了出去。  
然后他鬼使神差地走进了父亲的办公室，僵硬地问：“那个女人，她去哪儿了？”  
他想自己一定是着了什么魔，不然为什么会为了一个不像干的女人心烦意乱到这个地步。但是想起对方初见时那宛如暖阳的微笑，他又觉得自己也许在不自知的时候就陷进了这份温柔。  
父亲愣了愣，然后深深地看着他，告诉了他那个女人一年前悲惨的死亡。那一刻，一向顶天立地的父亲似乎异常疲惫，连语气都冰冷麻木。  
狱寺安静地听完，一言不发地离开。第二天他仍是那个冷漠高高在上的小少爷，只是眼底藏了一丝狠。  
之后夏马尔遇到了他，轻轻地夸了一句他的眼神：“这样的眼睛会孕育出暴风雨。”他收狱寺为徒，教给他制作炸药的方法，又因为狱寺不珍惜自己的性命而将他逐出师门。转身离开得果决的狱寺没有听到夏马尔的低语：“去吧，孩子，我知道你已经隐忍到了极点。但是时间会教给你什么是最珍贵的东西，总有一天你会回来找我的。”  
那时的狱寺已经知道了那个女人就是自己的母亲，他要离开那个冰冷的不配作为他的家的地方，自己去成长。  
在地下世界的最底层，生存成了最基本的要求，而生存所需的钱和食物则由强弱来决定其归属。狱寺的武力值虽高，到底是个不成熟的孩子，而且他不愿意拉帮结派，常常被一大群人围着打。然而当那些混混带走了他身上所有值钱的东西时，狱寺总能最快地从地上站起来，拖着疲惫或是疼痛甚至残断的身躯，一步步向前走。  
他想，我还没有变得足够强，我怎么能倒在这里。  
他在那个世界的最后一场架打得异常惨烈。三十个人的围殴，他拼死炸死了二十个，弹药告罄。最后十个人对他拳打脚踢得眼都红了。狱寺被打到已经感觉不到痛，连肉体被击打的沉闷声响都听不到。他恍恍惚惚看到有人终于觉得打够了，手里亮出了刀。  
他想自己就要死在这里了，不甘却又几乎解脱地闭上了眼睛。  
可是在他被杀死之前，有人救下了他。他能听到火焰爆裂的声音，也能感受到突兀席卷而来的热浪。那些杂碎的惨叫声在他的耳中无比悦耳。狱寺下意识地扶着墙从地上爬起来，站直身体。他的眼前一片蒸腾的金红，将他冰冷僵硬的身体烤得微微发烫。那片温暖的救命的火光中，他看到了一个头发银白拿着手杖的老者。  
狱寺确定自己并不认识这个人，而且老者一身笔挺的西装也和四周格格不入。狱寺心存怀疑，身体不自觉地呈现备战状态。  
老人突然回头，对他露出一个无比慈和的微笑。他游刃有余地迎击着敌人，手杖上蔓延出金红的火焰。  
是……彭格列的首领。狱寺更加疑惑，为什么救我？  
老人似乎已经解决了纷争，转过身向狱寺走来。狱寺站在原地不敢动，心说即使你是地下世界的教父也休想把我怎么样。他堤防着对方的动作，可是老人走到他面前三米处，突然停住了。  
老人伸出了手，示意着十二分的友好与请求。“孩子，你愿意去看看和我一样的火焰吗？”  
这是什么意思？狱寺没听懂，但是当时他几乎下意识地向老人身后看去。那片温暖的救命的火焰，将深夜的地下街道照得明亮烧得干净。这会是夜晚的太阳吗？又或者只是毁灭的恶魔呢？狱寺不知道，但他突然想，接近这样的火焰也不错。  
他轻轻点头，郑重如同一个誓言。

05  
耳边渐渐只有呼啸的晚风声。  
狱寺不知道这辆车他们将要坐到那里或是什么时候。深夜给人一种错觉，似乎这样的境况将无休无止地轮回重复，可是狱寺心中对此并不反感反而有所期待。他有些祈愿能够就这样地老天荒下去，没有黑手党没有纷乱尘世，只有狱寺隼人和沢田纲吉。  
可他知道这是不可能的事。  
“狱寺君，为什么会带我来坐电车？”纲吉突然发问，声音低沉而且有些沙哑。  
狱寺下意识去看他，看到的依旧是褐色的发顶。他有些为难，但最终还是说了实话：“十代目虽然说想要逃走，但不是真的想离开的吧？之前发生了那么多事，我觉得十代目只是疲惫了想要一点时间安静一下，并不是说……或者说即使想要离开，也不是现在。”  
他顿了顿，声音低了几分，似乎触动心事，“我一直知道的，十代目是因为同伴才决定当首领，其实心中一点也不愿意过这样的生活。大概像我这样的部下也觉得很厌烦。可是我想要保护十代目，也想要帮助十代目。现在的我还太弱小，没法帮十代目逃离这样的生活。等我变强了，变得可以保护你了，那个时候我就有能力带你逃走了，十代目。那个时候，你就可以过自己喜欢的生活了。”  
他并不自知这样的话中带着多少的温柔和奉献，因为在狱寺心中，为了十代首领付出一切已经成为凌驾于生命之上的信条。他的担心只在于自己的猜度是否正确，对方又会不会给他这个机会。这让他忐忑不安。他再次看了看纲吉，对方始终低着头不说话。  
沉默的蔓延仿佛藤蔓，缠得人胸口发紧。狱寺在等待纲吉的回应，可是他始终没有等到。直到他几乎要确认自己的口误而开口道歉时，少年细弱的声音才幽幽地从身边传出来。  
“又一次……被狱寺君看穿了。狱寺君，你对我太好了，这样不值得的。我根本不是个称职的首领，能力不够优秀，性格又这么懦弱，遇上点什么事情就会退缩。如果没有你们，我终其一生也就是一个废柴。可是我本来就是这样的一个人，为什么一定要改变呢？平平淡淡地不是也很好吗？虽然这么说，又舍不得放弃好不容易才认识的同伴。这样是不是很贪心？”  
“其实你们都不知道吧，和六道骸打的那一场我吓坏了。当时我想，这就是黑手党的世界吗？随时挣扎在生死线上，而且还要随时堤防身边的人会不会因为自己受伤。小春和京子就差点死掉了，山本也受伤了，狱寺也是，整个人被折腾得不成样子，就连最强的云雀学长也差一点……这样的世界真的是我这样一个废柴可以介入的吗？我真的没有去面对这样的残酷世界的勇气。”  
“狱寺君一定对这样的我很失望吧。一直以来你们都这么信任我，甚至是跟随着我，被卷入了什么麻烦也从不抱怨。反而是我最先退缩了。可是……可是，我本来就是这么懦弱废柴的人啊……”  
“不是的！”狱寺一把抓住了纲吉的肩，强迫他抬起头看着他。那双漂亮的褐眸眼角通红，然而始终没有落下泪水。狱寺又一次认真地重复了一遍。“十代目，根本就不是这样的。你绝对是这个世界上最好也是最优秀的首领。”  
纲吉的眼中写满震惊与不信。  
可是狱寺管不了这么多，他要把心中所想的告诉纲吉。“十代目还记得我们第一次见面吗？那个时候的我对谁都不信任，甚至对这个世界都充满了失望。是十代目让我重新相信这个世界上有这样的感情，可以让一个人毫无顾忌地为对方付出……不，应该说是唤醒了我对于这样的感情的记忆。我扔炸弹的时候十代目不也是想都没想就救了我吗？十代目怎么可能是懦弱的人。”  
“那是因为死气弹啊，没有了死气弹我肯定……”  
“真的吗？”狱寺打断了纲吉问道，“如果没有了死气弹，十代目就不会救我了吗？”  
纲吉似乎受到惊吓，伸手抓住了狱寺的衣角急急辩解：“当然不会！我怎么可能看着你在我面前死掉！”  
狱寺轻轻笑了，他的眼睛像是翡翠，在灯光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒。“这就是我认识的十代目。不管自己会如何都会想着为同伴付出，也不会害怕危险，一直也都很坚强。至少比起我来，你坚强得太多了，十代目。你怎么会觉得自己是个废柴呢？你是我狱寺隼人最敬爱的，发誓要效忠至死的人啊。”  
面对这样全然信赖的表情，纲吉一时说不出话。他的眼里猝然涌上无数透明水珠，溢出不堪重负的眼眶，划过了脸颊。  
褐发少年低下头，无意识地疲惫地靠着狱寺的左手臂。他带着哽咽的声音听来格外让人心疼。“对不起狱寺君……给我点时间，一会儿就好。”  
狱寺松开抓着对方肩膀的手，坐直身体，轻若蚊蚋地回答：“好。”  
短小的抽噎声被刻意压抑在喉中，更显得无限无奈与悲哀。狱寺想这条路再难，他们还是要走下去，因为即使有太多不可知，也比不上那太多放不下。  
他微微转头看着身侧的纲吉。这是他和纲吉难得一次这么近的接触，可是此刻他不觉得窘迫尴尬，只有满腔酸涩又甜蜜的感情。他不知道那感情是什么，但是他知道这样的陪伴让他如此渴望。  
他没有告诉纲吉他是多么感激九代救下了他，并且把他送到了井盛。他也没说在看到那额间蹿出的明亮火焰时，他感受到了多大的善意和温暖几乎被融化灼伤。他更没有说他的世界本来一片黑暗，是那团火光带来他生命中全部的希望与光明。  
他只是静静守候着，守候他的十代首领从抽噎到呜咽，从呜咽到不自知的安稳睡眠。狱寺想如果此生，他能为纲吉提供这样一个短暂的避风港，甚至变得更强成为他的矛与盾，那么不论他怀有怎样的感情，一切都是值得。  
他不知道过了多久。时间一分一秒过去，狱寺则一下一下计数着纲吉扑落在他肩头的呼吸。这为他带来心灵上的完满。  
电车里的灯突然暗了。  
狱寺有些惊讶的抬起头看向窗外。城市开始苏醒，白光渐渐勾出建筑物的沉默轮廓。世界挣脱了黑暗，沉浸在一种呼吸，一种新生之中。狱寺不由得轻轻微笑。  
天亮了。

Fin.


End file.
